Chapter 1/John worried
(Captain's ready room) Captain Martin is looking over reports on the war when the doors chimed. Come Captain Martin says as he's not looking at the doors. Admiral Kira walks into the room. Admiral this is a surprise what can I do for you today? John says as he puts the padd down and looks at Typhuss. Typhuss sits down in the chair in front of the desk Commander Riker style. I just got this report, it looks like Miranda Tate has joined forces with the Empire says Typhuss as he hands John a padd. John looks at the padd. Damn it, this isn't good she knows our defenses and fleet deployments from her time spying on us from the USS Helena I also got a call from my contact in Empress Sato's ranks they destroyed a Klingon defense fleet again John says as he puts the padd on his desk. Damn, that's not good at all says Typhuss as he looks at John. He got another padd out. When I was captured I was able to get a isolinear chip and began learning about their universe John says as he walks from behind his desk and sat in the another chair next to Typhuss and brings the information up on the monitor. From what I was able to read they didn't fully get started conquering the galaxy until the late 22nd century after Zefram Cochrane's first warp flight in 2063 in the 21st century, they then declared attacks on not only the Xindi but the Klingons as well, then it goes to the ISS Enterprise NX-01's mission to retrieve the USS Defiant from the Tholians and then that's when we reach the 22nd century they had their four years war as well but it was different from ours they kept the pressure was traded back and forth between them and the Klingons until the launch of their ISS Ares and then the ISS Enterprise NCC-1701 that's when they won the war and then they kept on dominating and now we go to our problem they discovered the wormhole here in the Azure Nebula John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him puzzled by what he told him. I have looked at the database from that universe shown to me by Major Kira, no four years war, I think that's fake says Typhuss as he looks at John. I may of gotten one that's a bit out of date John says as he looks at it. He looks at him. Maybe, it could have been called something else in that universe says Typhuss as he looks at John. True John says as he looks at Typhuss. Then the com activates. Bridge to Captain Martin Commander Kadan says over the com. John tapped his combadge. Go ahead Kadan what's up John says as he spoke into his combadge. Sir we're receiving a transmission from Starfleet Command its Fleet Admiral Nechayev she wants to see you two Commander Kadan says over his combadge. John looks at Typhuss. Tell her we're on our way Kadan Captain Martin says as he shuts his combadge off. He looks at Typhuss. Wonder why she wants to see us? John asked as he looks at Typhuss. I don't know says Typhuss as he looks at John.